It's not the crowd chanting it, it's from within
by Beyond The Mat
Summary: Randy's mindgames are legendary, but when he plays them on himself, he potentially risks a relationship that actually matters to him. Crossover with our affiliate.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may confuse some of our readers, so beyond the usual disclaimers, here's an explanation: "Our" Randy is written and portrayed by the same writer in three different places. Our Beyond The Mat, as well as our affiliate, When Worlds Collide, as well as in a private writing/roleplay area. Our Randy is involved with different women in each, as well, in varying levels of intimacy and relationships. **

**In older, original Beyond The Mat stories, there has been mention of his friend OC Mimi Davis. Currently, at our affiliate, When Worlds Collide, Randy and Mimi have rekindled their relationship and are currently living together, although they are not "committed", i.e., looking for any particular "future" together and they're content to live their lives day to day. His relationships at the public Beyond The Mat are mostly one-night stands, with exception to his past with Stacy Keibler. ****His current relationship in the private roleplay has not been mentioned here on , but past stories archived here include ex-fiancee OC Eve Sharmouta. **

**So as not to confuse this variation of Randy's relationships, we're calling this a "Collision" story, to differentiate, "Collision" being wordplay on When Worlds Collide's name. **

* * *

><p>Yeah, so, Randy and Mimi moved into the better apartment, things are good. They're not all OH HAI WE IZ IN LUV AND NUFFIN WILL EVARRRRRRR COME BTWN US!11! shit. They're just comfortable together. This is how it is when you're friends first, rational people with reasonable expectations, with mutual respect and whatever the fuck.<p>

Oh. 

Wait. 

The mutual respect part...yeah. Problem. 

Randy's chanting "ASSSSSSSSSHOLEEEE" in his own head. At himself. Now. And Mimi will likely join in and direct the same thing at him later on when she wakes up.

Condom broke.

Well, didn't break. 

Sort of tore on the way on. 

Used it anyway. 

Discarded it like it was fine. Even though it was never fine to begin with. 

* * *

><p>Now, she ain't a rat. He -thinks- she's on the shot, still. So this shouldn't be a problem, right? Right. But if she's in between shots, it could be. <p>

To merely MENTION that the thing broke, when it broke, could've given Mimi the opportunity to tell him to stop, or shit, just GET ANOTHER ONE OUT OF THE BOX. Or hell, "You don't even need that, Randy," she might've said. It's not like they're 15 years old and he just spent his allowance on a fucking CONDOM. Shit. 

The fact is that, well, ok. He might have been a bit hopped up on his pain medication, but even that won't excuse the lapse of respect. He wanted to get it in. He wanted to occupy Vagistan. Mimi more likely than not would've let him conquer Vagistan without wrapping up the Platoon Commander in Saran Wrap.

But he didn't give her that opportunity. 

* * *

><p>If anything, that whole "I know something you don't know" was a component of a mindfuck that turned the end of their tryst into better sex than they usually have. He pulled some type of power move at the end that she'll likely feel for a couple of days. And that's what's so ASSHOLE about it. <p>

That part of him is sorry, and another part..well, he'd do it all over again. 

If this was a rat? Oh, HELL no. He won't touch a rat unprotected because that's like sticking your cock in a deep fryer set on 450* of boiling oil. You'll get it blistered and burned and fucked up and it'll never be the same. And rats tend to breed like rabbits. So, no. 

So why did he get off on this like he did? 

Because he's an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**The only ****reason for now that she'd label him an asshole is because of how sore she was when she woke up that morning. It was the good kind of sore, but still. Damn. That power move he'd pulled towards the end of it all had her almost flying through the fucking headboard.**

* * *

><p>They'd spent most of the night "christening" the new apartment. The whole apartment. He "serviced" her in the kitchen while she was putting plates away in the cupboard. She'd made him "stand at attention" on the couch in the living room. The guest room would remain fucked up until she had the energy to go in there and clean up their path of destruction, lol. Point is, where ever you sit might not be safe for a few days. But you'll be okay.<p>

She -obviously- didn't notice the condom break/tear/whatever the fuck happened, but if she did chances are she probably would have just said, "rubber's broke," and nothing else. -He- wanted to get it in? Up until about a month ago, she hadn't had sex since March. _March_. **MARCH.**SHE wanted to get it in. There was no way in hell she was going to bitch over spilled milk.. er, broken condom. She was clean, he was clean and her shot was good for another two months. (So don't pull this shit again until April. lol.)

So yes, while Randy Orton is an asshole for a variety of reasons, for now "knowingly using a torn condom" is not one of those reasons. And as long as he doesn't tell her, she'll be none the wiser. For now though, she'll be limping through the house in one of his douchebag Affliction t-shirts in an exaggerated manner, jokingly (and I repeat, JOKINGLY) griping about how he'd "hurt" her. He hurt her good. Oh, and...

**Quote:**That part of him is sorry, and another part..well, he'd do it all over again.

She'd let him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those moments where Mimi was 'complaining' (and yeah, he knew she was joking, although the limp was legit, there was a twinkle in her eyes) that he said, "Yeah? C'mere. I'll give you somethin' to complain about then."

And he did.

This time, a clear conscience of not taking a side trip to even bothering to pause to go fish out a condom from the box and just jumping her where she stood...well, of course his intentions were above-board at that moment. They were: "I'm going to fuck you right here." And that's how it went. The "You might be sore but I'm sure I can make you even sorer" was a bit of a mindfuck, but something was missing.

The whole "I know something you don't know" portion. Which in a healthy mind of a non-asshole person is a good thing, for him it resulted (to Mimi's benefit) in lack of a "finishing move." He came, sure, but it wasn't like he used a "finisher" for her to limp off and rue the day about.

He hadn't bothered getting fully undressed, so it only took him a few moments to get decent after, and he said, "Goin' outside for a cigarette." He waited until she was out of view before opening the front door, so those walking by in the hall wouldn't get a show...

Hey. Wait. The free peep show, that might've...

Nah. He's not THAT much of an asshole.


End file.
